1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated ring and more particularly pertains to illuminating indicia printed thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated jewelry is known in the prior art. More specifically, illuminated jewelry heretofore devised and utilized for ornamental purposes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,973 to Vaagenes; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,149 to Ostema et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Design 326,066 to Sprague; U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,053 to Belknap et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,052 to Beige; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,459 to DeLuca.
In this respect, the illuminated ring according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating indicia printed on a ring.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved illuminated ring which can be used for illuminating indicia printed on a ring. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.